A wide variety of low voltage components such as telephone cables, coax cables for television and interne service, wiring for home entertainment systems and surround sound, and cables for connecting computers to peripherals such as printers and facsimile machines, are prevalent in today's homes and offices. Frequently it is necessary to route these low voltage wires and cables through interior walls in order to connect low voltage components in separate rooms.
One disadvantage with prior art cable entry devices or cable ports is the substantial amount of time required for installation as a square hole must be cut in the wall in order to accommodate the cable port. A further disadvantage with prior art cable entry devices is that they typically include a cable shield that projects outward from the wall. There are many situations in which a homeowner would desire a cable entry installation in which a cable shield or nose portion does not extend outwards, such as when it is desired to place a low voltage device, appliance, or furniture in close proximity to the cable entry device. In such a situation, it would be desirable to install a cable entry device that does not project outward from the wall but at the same time obscures the cable entryway from view.
What is needed therefore is a cable entry device that can be rapidly mounted to a wall or similar surface for the purpose of providing a port for routing low voltage cables there through. The cable entry device should include a low profile so that it does not extend substantially from the wall after being attached thereto. In order to provide these advantages a rapid-mount cable entry device having a low profile was described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/068,343, filed on May 9, 2011, the entire contents of which has been incorporated herein by reference. Although the cable entry device of the parent application provided several advantages over the prior art, including rapid mounting capability and a low profile, the current invention improves the aforementioned cable entry device by providing means to make the mounting screws of the low voltage frame accessible while the flexible insert is secured to the low voltage frame and also providing means to more securely hold the flexible insert within the opening in the frame body.